I Could Kiss You For A Lifetime
by MintSauce
Summary: Honestly, Ian hadn't even really meant to kiss Mickey. It had just happened. He blamed the coke. Prompt Fill for Anon. Kind of sucky, but still read and review pretty please!


**Prompt fill for Anon. I know it's not that long and kind of sucky, but they wanted a kiss between Ian and Mickey where Mickey pushed Ian away and then kissed him again straight afterwards, so this is what happened when that thought entered my brain.**

They were running off of nothing more than coke, alcohol and adrenaline. All energy had burnt out earlier on in the day fighting and fucking and generally just screwing around. They'd crashed a bullshit party with Lip and Mandy, lost them both somewhere in the crowd and ended up doing a line in the bathroom before starting a fight and taking off.

Ian couldn't decide if he loved or hated Mickey when he was on coke, because he was violent, but he was extra touchy-feely at the same time. It was a strange combination that he was sort of loathed to enjoy. Especially given that every burning, too hot touch with Mickey in this mood ended in a bruise.

They were just coming down from their high, hearts pounding rapidly in their chests and mouths stretched wide into grins as they made their way home. Or at least as they made their way in the general direction of their houses, because both of them were far more concerned with pushing each other into walls and tripping each other up than they were in where the hell they were going. There was nothing waiting for them in either of their houses anyway, nothing but expectations and judgements that they didn't want to face right then.

Mickey's foot swiped at Ian's ankle at the same time as his arm locked around his neck, pulling the taller boy down until his face was right by Mickey's hip. The ex-con was laughing almost manically, still walking in a jerky sort of stumble and forcing Ian to stagger on next to him down the alleyway. "What goods your ninja shit now," Mickey laughed at him, stopping for a moment and turning his head up towards the sky. He squinted through his eyelashes as though he could see the stars and scowled when he couldn't make them out.

He didn't think he'd ever gotten a clear view of the stars, not really. Not that it fucking mattered.

Ian didn't reply, just lashed out in a quick jerk of limbs that pulled his head free and sent Mickey half toppling to the side. And when Ian caught him by the elbow, he'd honestly had no intention of doing what he did. It just sort of happened. He blamed all of the shit in his system, or maybe he just blamed the fact that the ex-con was _right there_ and that Ian had been craving this ever since that very first time. He didn't know what to blame really, all that he knew was that when his fingers curled around Mickey's elbow, he used the momentum to swing him into the wall of the alley.

Mickey hissed and arched up off of the cold brick, squirming against the arm across his chest but not seeming all that fazed otherwise. He froze when Ian's mouth crashed against his, when the redhead pressed forwards insistently, almost desperately to try and claim the one thing that Mickey had always denied him. Ian's tongue had been practically everywhere on Mickey's body save for his mouth and the irony of that didn't escape Ian; it just made him crave a single kiss even more.

For just a second it almost seemed like Mickey's mouth was moving against his, but then hands were slamming into Ian's pecs and he stumbled backwards, staring wide-eyed at Mickey as he waited for the inevitable blow up this would have caused. The ex-con looked furious and confused all at once, his mouth red and shining in the low light in the alley, his eyes wild with a sudden energy as he stared at Ian.

He spat on the ground and rubbed at his bottom lip roughly and when he moved, Ian screwed his eyes shut, expecting a fist to glance off of his cheek or jaw. But instead, a hand grabbed him roughly by the back of the neck and the kiss that Mickey's slammed onto his mouth was anything but elegant. It was violent and sloppy and just plain aggressive. It was more biting than kissing in a way, but Ian wasn't sure which one of them moaned when their tongues finally met, sliding over one another deliciously.

Mickey's taste filled his mouth, filled his head and he grabbed at the ex-con's clothing with a desperation that he hadn't known that he was capable of. It made something flare to life in his chest, it made him smile against the mouth pressed against his and force Mickey up against the bricks again, trying to climb into the older boy's body with all that he was worth.

And to be fair, Ian wasn't the only one that the kiss pulled a reaction out of. Mickey was clinging onto him just as hard, his fingers scratching at the back of Ian's neck, in the bottom of his hair and the other underneath Ian's t-shirt, pressing against his lower back, fingers arching against flesh. Ian slipped a thigh in between both of Mickey's and sucked the ex-con's tongue into his mouth briefly, relishing the sound that it pulled from him.

They both broke apart at the same time, Mickey still shamelessly rutting against Ian's thigh and both of them panting like they'd run a marathon. Foreheads pressed together and eyes screwed shut, neither one of them seemed in any hurry to release the death grip that they had on the other.

"Not a fucking word," Mickey breathed out into the slither of space between their faces. No doubt it was supposed to sound threatening, but instead Mickey just sounded completely and utterly fucked out.

Ian grinned and kissed him again, relishing in the fact that he could without the threat of having his tongue ripped out of his head hanging above him. Although, given that Mickey wasn't exactly sober right now, that was still a possibility.


End file.
